bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Wexl
Wexl is a Ta-Matoran Onuka. Biography Onuka Prehistory After the creation of the Makers' Semi-Matoran, the Onuka were sent to live on the island paradise called Onurak Nui by their creator, Oonava. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, they were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to turn the flora inside against him. Therefore, a section of the Order called Sector 10, led by Capko, was sent to burn all the Onuka and their plants on Onurak Nui. ''Inferno After being rudely awakened by his two friends, Zoryx and Kenzik, Wexl and his friends started a different sort of day on their homeland of Onurak Nui. Instead of working, they had to help prepare for the Solistice Festival that would occur that night. After being ordered to pick berries by Rukoua, the three reluctantly picked berries all day, but ended up eating all the ones they picked. After a scolding from Rukoua, the three played [[Hackeyrock|"hackeyrock"]] for a bit before the festival. Once they arrived at the festival, the three quickly dissolved into its' festivities. While Kenzik and Zoryx found their own distractions, Wexl bumped into Amaran, his secret crush, and the two began to have a long conversation that spanned the night. They ducked into a shelter when it began to rain and watched the Cermonial Vine grow to its' full height. But when the vine reached the sky, suddenly it burst into flames, and chaos erupted around Wexl. Fire appeared everywhere, screams of burning Matoran filled the air, and smoke engulfed the island's atmosphere. Amaran and Wexl found Zoryx, and the three started running away to find Kenzik. They found him curled up in a ball due to his fear of fire and got him to his feet. But before they could get him to run with them, an axe wielder chopped him in half. They decided to find water, but the three fainted in the heat of the [[Vahkta Nui|"Great Inferno"]] before they could. Wexl was then awakened by a Toa of Air named Makar, who revealed that the island was being burned, for the greater good, by an otherwise unknown faction called the Order of Mata Nui. He said that he didn't know that the island was inhabited and helped the three of Matoran continue onward toward the river with the help of his shielding powers. They were stopped by the axe wielder, who then got into a fight with Makar. During the fray, Zoryx threw Wexl through the wall of flames surrounding the river to safety. Wexl fainted in the process. When Wexl awoke, he overheard Capko as he killed his fellow agent for not finding Wexl's corpse. After much effort, Wexl removed the tree that had fallen on top of him, only to see the ruins of Onurak Nui, and realize that things would never be the same again. Abilities & Traits Wexl is an Onuka, which gives him the ability to easily communicate with and understand plants telepathically. Furthermore, Wexl has patches of green chlorophyll on his armoring that allow him to photosynthesize and create his own nutrients. Appearances *Camouflaged Lovers'' *''Inferno'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Withering Soul'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Onuka Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Cap'n K Category:Makar